coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7358 (10th June 2010)
Plot The Platts are overjoyed when the jury returns a verdict of "not guilty". As the family celebrates, Tina feels let down by the justice system. Jason tries to calm her. Izzy's annoyed that Owen has found out where she is. Gary tries to intervene but shuts up when Owen reveals that he is Izzy's dad. Michelle calls on Carla. The atmosphere is initially tense but Michelle's concern is genuine as Carla bleakly ponders her future. Deirdre fears for Tracy's safety once news of the verdict reaches her fellow inmates. Trevor tells the lads that he's pulling out of the World Cup trip to look after Carla. They all find excuses to cry off as well and worry about telling Trevor. DS Carr and DC Glynn visit Tracy and tell her that Gail was found not guilty. Tracy's outraged when they refuse to keep their part of the bargain and relocate her to an open prison. Gail arrives back on the Street and is shocked at the state of Underworld. Lyn and another prisoner corner Tracy and give her a vicious beating. Chesney asks John to lend him some money for a holiday with some friends after his exams. John agrees to think about it. Ken and Deirdre dash to the hospital when they receive a call to say Tracy's injured. Tracy's in a bad way and admits lying about Gail because she wanted to see more of Amy. Deirdre, perplexed, asks why Gail should suffer when she's done nothing wrong. When she realises just how low Tracy has sunk and when she calls Gail a 'dope', Deirdre is disgusted and walks out on her daughter. Nick tries to get Carla to consider the business. Trevor throws him out of her flat. Gail approaches Tina in the Street. Tina makes it quite clear that the verdict does not change her opinion and they will never be friends. Deirdre apologises to Gail for Tracy's behaviour. Gail's incensed to realise that the Barlows knew that Tracy was lying but did not stop her. Gail emotionally thanks her family for standing by her. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Carla Connor - Alison King *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers Guest cast *Mr Hughes - Robert Daws *Judge - Nicholas Blane *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *DS Carr - Joe Duttine *Gail's Solicitor - Jake Norton *Ms Waller - Melanie Gutteridge *Prosecution Q.C. - Pip Torrens *Clerk - Paul Dockery *Usher - Jack Lord *DS Fordham - Steven Hillman *DC Hunter - Marc Parry *Journalist and TV Reporter - Anthony Bowers *Lyn Fulwood - Susan McArdle (Credited as "Susan McCardle") Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom, corridor and exterior *Weatherfield General - Side ward and corridor *Redford Prison - Interview room and corridor Notes * Last appearance of Tracy Barlow until 24th December 2010 *Joe Duttine makes one of several pre-Tim Metcalfe appearances as DS Carr. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *This and the following episode both have title sequences and end credits, despite being broadcast on the same day. *This episode, shown at 8.00pm, was originally scheduled for transmission on Monday 7th June 2010 at 8.30pm, but was postponed following a decision by ITV not to broadcast episodes featuring the Underworld siege storyline in the days immediately following the Cumbria shootings, which occurred on Wednesday 2nd June. As a result, the 8.30pm slot on 7th June was taken by Episode 7354. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy faces the consequences of her actions; Nick vows to preserve his investment in Underworld, even without Carla; and Izzy explains her poor relationship with her father. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,340,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns